Wall Eehto
w " "}} |previous affiliation = |mark location = Ramiona |occupation = Tarcza Spriggana Dowódca Oddziału Walla |previous occupation = |team = Dwunastka Spriggana Oddział Walla |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Martwy |relatives = |magic = Słabość |weapon = |manga debut = Rozdział 443 (sylwetka) Rozdział 452 (pełnomocnik) Rozdział 461 |anime debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = yes }} Wall Eehto (ワール・イーヒト, Wāru Īhito) był wysoko rozwiniętą Machiną z rasy Machin i członkiem elitarnej drużyny ochraniającej Imperatora Spriggana, Dwunastki Spriggana. W Imperium nazywają go "Arbiterem" (審判者, Shinpansha). Wygląd Wall posiada wygląd młodego mężczyzny, o czarnych, rozczochranych, niechlujnych włosach. Jego oczy także są czarne, wokół oczu znajduje się czarny kontur, z którego na bok odstają trzy "rzęsy". Jego usta często układają się w maniakalny uśmiech, a zęby są zaostrzone. W każdym uchu posiada po śrubce, a podbródek zdobią "dziury". Ubrany jest w pomarańczowy kombinezon, z czarnym, gumowym kołnierzem. Ręce pokrywają mu gumowe rękawiczki aż do barków, a na nogach nosi wysokie, gumowe buty, obejmujące sobą prawie całe nogi Walla. Na barkach znajduje się biała naszywka z czarnym znakiem Imperium. Pełnomocnik jest wysokim robotem o nietypowej budowie. Jego tors jest szeroki, podczas gdy ręce i nogi bardzo cienkie. Głowa okrągła, pozbawiona nosa, z charakterystyczną antenką na górze, ubarwionej tak by wyglądała jak włosy. Wokół oczu ma czarne obramowania, przypominające przestępczą maskę. Ubrany jest w białe spodnie, małe buty wyglądające jak z lamparciej skóry, oraz w czarną kurtkę z białymi skrzydełkami po bokach. Na szyi ma zawiązany szalik. Wygląda jakby miał pasiastą koszulkę na sobie, lecz jak się okazało jest to element jego mechanicznego ciała. Osobowość Fabuła Saga Imperium Alvarez Wall zostaje pierwszy raz wspomniany przez Marina na Wyspie Caracole. Następnie zostaje wezwany przez Invela na zebranie w Vistarionie, lecz ze względu na dalekie położenie nie mógł się stawić na miejscu. Wysłał jednak w zastępstwie mechanicznego pełnomocnika. Wysłuchując słów Cesarza stwierdza z nikczemnym uśmiechem, że ich celem jest ciało byłej kochanki Cesarza. Za pośrednictwem robota pojawia się ponownie w Magnolii podczas ataku sił Alvarez, gdzie tworzy lukę w barierze Jutsu Shiki Freeda, razem ze swoim oddziałem wchodząc do miasta. Na ich drodze stają jednak magowie Fairy Tail: Gray Fullbuster, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss oraz Lisanna Strauss. Gdy Mira z pomocą przemiany w Seilah neutralizuje oddział Tarczy Spriggana, Wall rozpoznaje jej moc jako Macro, nazywając Etheriousy "zabawkami Cesarza". Gdy Ajeel używa Piaskowego Świata, Wall rozpoznaje jego magię. Gdy Erza pokonuje Ajeela, a burza piaskowa znika, przed magami Fairy Tail ukazuje się 5 robotów stworzonych przez Wall'a, które wykorzystując słabości magów Fairy Tail, skutecznie ich zajmując. Wtedy Wall rusza prosto do Katedry Kardii, aby wyeliminować Freed'a i zdjąć barierę nad Magnolią. Na drodze jednak od razu stają mu Evergreen i Bickslow. Wall od razu analizuje ich i tworzy dwa roboty, które przytłaczają ich. Gromowładni używają swoich magii oczu, które jednak nie działają ani na robotach, ani na samym Wall'u. Tarcza Spriggana stwierdza że jest to zbyt proste, po czym rozsuwa płaszcz, a ciało jego Pełnomocnika przechodzi przebudowę, składając się w bardziej mechaniczne. Wall mówi magom Fairy Tail że jest Machiasem, i nie jest człowiekiem, wprawiając Evergreen i Bickslowa w osłupienie. Gdy w Kardii pojawia się Ichiya, rozpoczyna się walka. Wall analizuje Ichiyę, stwierdzając że... ma on wszystkie możliwe słabości. System Walla' nawet chwilowo uległ zawieszeniu zauważając ten fakt. Ichiya używa Perfum Trucizny, jednak Wall informuje go, że nie posiada zmysłu powonienia. Następnie atakuje Ichiyę, uderzając pięścią. Gdy Ichiya uderza w Walla błyskawicą, Wall oznajmia że jest odporny na elektryczność, po czym absorbuje energię i uderza, wyzwalając wielką falę energii elektrycznej. Jednocześnie przebudowuje swoje ciało, wchodząc w silniejszą formę. Odpiera skutecznie magów Fairy Tail i maga Blue Pegasusa, po czym zmierza do Freed'a, z zamiarem zabicia go. Łapie go swoją wielką ręką, gotów do zabicia maga. Wtedy jednak Natsu oznajmia że pokonali siły Alvarez, więc bariera nie jest już potrzebna. W związku z tym Freed wycofuje barierę i używa Dark Écriture: Absolutny Cień, a Ichiya Perfum Ultra Siły, i razem niszczą Pełnomocnika Walla. Wśród szczątków ocalała głowa, która zaczyna się złowieszczo śmiać. Gdy Ichiya stawia nogę na głowie Walla, Freed zauważa że coś jest nie tak. Chwilę potem Gromowładni rzucają się na Ichiyę, by go osłonić, a głowa wybucha, poważnie raniąc czwórkę magów. 400 km dalej, jakieś 30 km od południowej granicy Fiore, na statku należącym do Alvarez znajduje się prawdziwy Wall, wydając z siebie obsesyjny śmiech. Dimaria zwraca mu uwagę, nazywając jego śmiech obrzydliwym i mówiąc że zaburza jej dźwięk fal morza. Następnie pyta go, czyżby zniszczyli jego zabawkę, mając na myśli Pełnomocnika. Wall wstaje, mówiąc że Fairy Tail pokonało Ajeel'a, a Brandish złapało. Chwilę po tym Wall tworzy ogromne działo, którym chce zestrzelić oddaloną o 400 km gildię Fairy Tail. Wystrzeliwuje, jednak promień energii zostaje w ostatniej chwili zatrzymany przez Christinę, chroniąc gildię od zniszczenia, na co Wall reaguje zażenowaniem. Następnie Wall jest widoczny w Hargeonie, który razem z Dimarią i żołnierzami zajęli. Wall siedzi na dachu, śmiejąc się obsesyjnie. Stwierdza jednak, że Hargeon nie był jego celem, ale Magnolia. Gdy rozpoczyna się bitwa z siłami Lamia Scale i Mermaid Heel, Wall z Hargeonu obserwuje pole bitwy. Namierza kilkoro magów (w tym Beth Vanderwood), po czym tworzy rakiety i wysyła je w stronę wrogów. Kilka rakiet uderzyło w cele, powodując duże wybuchy. Resztę rakiet w porę zniszczyła Kagura Mikazuchi. Następnego dnia bitwa rusza na nowo. W jej trakcie Wall obserwuje pole bitwy, gdy nagle zostaje zaskoczony przez Laxusa, który znienacka uderza go, wgniatając w ziemię. Wściekły mówi mu, że to Wall zranił jego towarzyszy. Wall łapie go za rękę, absorbuje pioruny, z wrednym uśmiechem mówiąc że ich nie pamięta. Chwilę później zostaje uderzony przez Laxusa, odlatując bardzo daleko. Zrobił kilka fikołków, póki się nie zatrzymał. Wyciąga z ziemi cynk i ołów, składając z nich pociski i wystrzeliwując w Laxusa. Dreyar jednak ku zaskoczeniu Machiasa niszczy je, po czym uderza piorunem. Atak zniszczył otoczenie, lecz nie zranił Tarczy Spriggana. Wall rozpoczyna analizę, stwierdzając zaskoczony ogromną ilość Cząstek Bariery Magicznej w organizmie swojego przeciwnika. Gdy Laxus rusza na niego, Wall przekształca swoje lewe ramię w mocniejsze, blokując atak Laxusa. Laxus jednak uderza Walla, ponownie wgniatając w ziemię. Wall z wrednym uśmiechem złośliwie komentuje ludzkie uczucia, po czym zmienia drugą rękę i uderza Laxusa z wielką siłą. Walka trwa, a Wall uderza Laxusa, odpychając go tak że ten niszczy na drodze kilka budynków. Laxus jednak wstaje i uderza Wall'a nogą, ciskając nim w dół. Wall przebił się przez budynek, lądując. Uśmiechnięty stwierdza że analiza dobiegła końca. Mówi, że mimo Cząstek Bariery Magicznej w ciele Laxus wciąż jest na poziomie najsilniejszego wśród magów Fairy Tail, oraz że on sam może z nim przegrać. Modyfikuje więc swoje ciało, stwierdzając że 90 sekund powinno mu wystarczyć by zabić Dreyara. Wall przechodzi w Tryb Szturmowy, wystrzeliwując w Laxusa pociskiem. Atak chybił, lecz wybuchł nad Hargeonem, tworząc ogromny wybuch ognia. Następnie Wall podlatuje do Laxusa i zasypuje go gradem ataków: pociski laserowe, rakiety, laser, na końcu chcąc go wyeliminować z pomocą Działa Elektromagnetycznego. Jednak użycie tego było drobnym błędem w systemie Wall'a, gdyż Laxus jest odporny na pioruny. Wall dziwi się zdając sobie sprawę z błędu, jednak nie przejmuje się, gdyż pioruny nie mogą go zranić. Ku zaskoczeniu Wall'a Laxus jednak atakuje go, jednak po chwili pada, wycieńczony Cząstkami w jego ciele. Wall stwierdza że pora to zakończyć, i przygotowuje Etherion, by zabić Laxusa. Stwierdza że Dreyar powinien mu być wdzięczny, gdyż ukróci jego cierpienie. Laxus jednak roztacza barierę Jutsu Shiki, odłączając działo Walla. Wall oznajmia że to nic mu nie da, gdyż może anulować bariery, co chwilę potem robi. Anuluje barierę, a razem z nią cząstki w ciele Laxusa. Spogląda zszokowany, po czym wybucha furią, przez co system nie może utrzymać zmiany osobowości. Laxus uderza w Walla, lecz ten śmieje się maniakalnie, mówiąc że i tak błyskawice go nie zranią. Laxus jednak zaczyna wytwarzać czarno-czerwoną błyskawicę, której Wall nie może przeanalizować. Z pomocą tego ataku Dreyar pokonuje Walla, niszcząc go. Gdy Dwunastka Spriggana zbiera się razem w przebudowanym Fiore, Neinhart odtwarza troje zmarłych Tarcz: Boga Serenę, Bloodmana i Walla. Gdy rozpoczyna się bitwa, Historie Walla i Bloodmana biegną razem w stronę pola bitwy. Wall zamierza wyeliminować wrogów i tworzy pociski, które ku jego zaskoczeniu niszczy Minerva z pomocą Territory, wdając się w walkę z Historią. Początkowo wygrywa, skutecznie kopiąc Wall'a w twarz, jednak potem to Wall przejmuje prowadzenie, krępując Minervę "rurami" i rażąc prądem. Z czasem jednak Minervie udaje się pokonać Walla, którego Historia znika. Magia i umiejętności Słabość: Magia Walla pozwala na tworzenie różnych technologicznych broni w oparciu o prawa alchemii. Bronie te mogą być bardzo zaawansowane technologicznie, np.: potężne działa lub rakiety, lub mniej zaawansowane, np.: pociski pistoletowe. Wall potrafi łączyć potrzebne mu substancje oraz pozyskiwać je, np.: wyjmując z ziemi cynk i ołów, z których zsyntetyzował pociski. Wall może tworzyć same pociski, nie musząc tworzyć np.: wyrzutni do rakiet, tylko same rakiety, lecz do broni opartych na energii, np.: działo laserowe lub elektromagnetyczne, musi już wytworzyć samą broń. *'Super Długie Dystansowe Działo Anty-Magiczne': Wall wyciąga ręce przed siebie i składa dłonie ze sobą, tworząc przed sobą ogromne działo o długiej lufie i wielkim rdzeniu. Działo wystrzeliwuje potężny strumień energii, zdolny trafić cel oddalony nawet o 400 km. Działo jest także wyposażone w cyfrową lunetę pozwalającą widzieć na wspomnianą odległość. Siła uderzenia działa jest wystarczająca by zniszczyć w większości Magiczny Bombowiec - Christina. *'Działo Elektromagnetyczne': Wall tworzy nad sobą ogromnych rozmiarów działo elektromagentyczne, z którego wystrzeliwuje ogromną dawkę elektryczności w stronę celu. *'Ciepłoczułe Rakiety' (nienazwany atak): Wall jest w stanie stworzyć kilkanaście ciepłoczułych rakiet i nakierować je w stronę uprzednio wyznaczonego celu. Rakiety przy uderzeniu wyzwalają spory wybuch. Może je zsyntetyzować nad sobą, lub wystrzelić z okolic pleców. *'Cynkowo-Ołowiowe Pociski' (nienazwany atak): Wall przyciąga z ziemi cynk oraz ołów, składając je w pistoletowe pociski, które potem wystrzeliwuje w stronę przeciwnika. Ich siła przy trafieniu nie jest znana, gdyż Laxus bez problemu rozbił je na kawałki swoimi piorunami. *'Elektryczne Zatrzaski' (nienazwany atak): Wall kieruje rękę w stronę przeciwnika, tworząc giętkie "rury", którymi związuje przeciwnika, unieruchamiając go, po czym razi potężną dawką elektryczności. Fizjologia Machin: Jako Machina Wall posiada nietypową, mechaniczno-elektryczną fizjologię swojego ciała, dającą mu dodatkowe zdolności. *'Optyka Machin': Wall dysponuje elektryczną, zaawansowaną technologicznie optyką. **'Analiza': Wall z pomocą swojego wzroku potrafi analizować napotkane osoby. Oprócz analizy słabych cech, Wall potrafi także prześwietlić cel uzyskując dodatkowe informacje o osobie (np.: prześwietlenie wykazało obecność Cząstek Bariery Magicznej w ciele Laxusa), uzyskać informacje o jej imieniu oraz porównać dane z danymi innych osób (analiza wykazała że Laxus, nawet będąc otruty Cząstkami Bariery Magicznej jest silniejszy od innych członków Fairy Tail). Potrafi także analizować sytuację, oszacowując szanse swoje oraz przeciwnika, a także proponując zmiany jakie należy wprowadzić w ciele w celu zwiększenia szans na wygraną. **'Ulepszony Wzrok': Wall dysponuje wzrokiem działającym na bardzo daleki dystans (prawdopodobnie co najmniej 30 km). Będąc na dachu budynku w Hargeonie Wall był w stanie dostrzec przeciwników będących na polu bitwy przed miastem, przybliżając na tyle blisko by zauważyć wyraźnie ich twarze w tłumie walczących. **'Oznaczanie': Wall potrafi oznaczyć zauważone cele, co pozwala potem naprowadzić na oznaczone cele atak, np.: ciepłoczułe rakiety. *'Przebudowa Ciała': Tak jak jego mechaniczny zastępca ma możliwość zmiany swojego ciała w zależności od sytuacji. Zmiany te mogą rozciągać się na całe jego ciało, a nawet osobowość. **'Mechaniczne Muskuły': Wall rozkłada swoje ręce, przebudowując i zmieniając je w metalowe muskuły. Może najpierw przekształcić jedną, a potem dopiero drugą. Po przekształceniu obu rąk, także jego tors zyskuje na masie. ***'Zwiększona Siła': Siła Walla ulega zwiększeniu. Był w stanie zatrzymać uderzenie pięści Laxusa, a uderzeniem odepchnął Laxusa z wielką siła, tak że Laxus przeleciał przez kilka budynków, niszcząc je. * Tryb Szturmowy: Wall rozprowadzając energię magiczną po swoim ciele może przekształcić się w Tryb Szturmowy; przybiera wygląd zbliżony do robota, okryty pancerzem, z antenkami na głowie i mechanicznymi skrzydłami. Zmianie ulega także jego osobowość, z "szalonej" przechodząc w "bezlitosną", o chłodnym usposobieniu. W tym trybie ciało Walla zostaje wyposażone w mnóstwo sprzętu: *'Wyrzutnia Ognistych Kul': Wall potrafi strzelać ognistymi kulami z działa zamontowanego w prawej dłoni. Pocisk wylatuje z armaty, w powietrzu wybuchając ogromna, ognistą kulą. *'Działa': Wall może wysunąć z prawej ręki ukryte działa, które strzelają energetycznymi pociskami. *'Pociski': Wall z pleców wystrzeliwuje sporą ilość rakiet niewielkiego rozmiaru, które naprowadza na swój cel. *'Anty-Cząsteczkowy Laser': Wall z lewej ręki wysuwa emiter potężnego lasera, który uderza w cel. *'Etherion': Wall koncentruje całą swoją moc magiczną w dziale zamontowanym w prawej ręce, wystrzeliwując pocisk o sile porównywalnej do samego Etherionu. Zamierzał użyć tego do zabicia Laxusa Dreyara. *'Lot': Wall używając silników odrzutowych na mechanicznych skrzydłach może latać. Anulowanie Barier Magicznych: Wall posiada zdolność rozbijania i niszczenia Cząstek Bariery Magicznej wszelkiego typu. Może w ten sposób zdezintegorwać bariery ochronne, bariery typu Jutsu Shiki, a nawet Cząstki Bariery Magicznej które jako trucizna bytują w ciele danej osoby. Zdolność ta jak fala zmiata wszystkie cząstki na jakie natrafi, Wall nie może wybrać które tak a które nie. Odporność na Elektryczność: Ciało Walla jest wykonane z materiałów dających mu odporność na elektryczność i pioruny, nawet na Magię Smoczego Zabójcy Błyskawicy. Jednak istnieje jeden specjalny rodzaj czerwono-czarnej błyskawicy, która wykracza poza zwykłą błyskawicę, i jest zdolna zranić Wall'a. *'Absorpcja Elektryczności': Wall potrafi zaabsorbować elektryczność jak jego pełnomocnik, co widać gdy łapie Laxusa za ramię, a w drugiej ręce gromadzi jego pioruny. Ogromna Wytrzymałość: Wall jest wytrzymały na tyle by przyjąć na siebie uderzenia pięści Laxusa. Ogromna Moc Magiczna: Jako członek Dwunastki Spriggana Wall Eehto dysponuje ogromną ilością mocy magicznej, porównywalną z mocą Boga Sereny. Ekwipunek Pełnomocnik: Wall posiada mechaniczne ciało, którym może sterować z dalekich odległości. Sterując nim prawdopodobnie nie ma kontroli nad swoim prawdziwym ciałem. *'Słabość': Pełnomocnik - podobnie jak jego stwórca - korzysta ze Słabości, by tworzyć żołnierzy z magią lub cechami będącymi słabością jego przeciwnika. **'Kreacja Słabości': Pełnomocnik potrafi tworzyć roboty, które posiadają po jednym typie magii lub jednej cesze dobranych tak, aby wykorzystać słabość przeciwnika. *'Fizjologia Machin' **'Optyka Machin' ***'Analiza': Pełnomocnik potrafi analizować napotkane osoby, zdobywając informację o ich słabości, w tym zebrać informacje o napotkanej magii. **'Zmysły Machin' ***'Brak Zmysłu Powonienia': Pełnomocnik nie ma nosa, w wyniku czego jest odporny na wonne trucizny. **'Przebudowa Ciała' ***'Prawdziwa Forma': Pełnomocnik potrafi przebudować swoje ciało, przybierając formę bardziej zbliżoną do robota. Tors staje się chudszy, a ręce większe i grubsze. ***'Wzmocniona Forma': Pełnomocnik po zaabsorbowaniu elektryczności może wtłoczyć ją w siebie, przebudowując się do mocniejszej formy. Jego nogi i głowa stają się wyższe, z pleców odchodzą grube rury, ręce staja się większe, a barki pokrywają naramienniki (podobne do tych graczy futbolu) zwieńczone napisem "SPRIGGAN 12" **'Zwiększona Sprawność': Pełnomocnik był w stanie wyskoczyć bardzo wysoko w górę bez większego problemu. *'Odporność na Elektryczność': Pełnomocnik jest odporny na wszelką elektryczność, nawet pioruny Zabójcy Smoków. **'Absorpcja Elektryczności': potrafi zaabsorbować elektryczność do swojego ciała ***'Voltex Charge': Pełnomocnik uderza w grunt, wyzwalając zaabsorbowaną elektryczność, i tworząc potężną falę elektryczności. *'Anulowanie Cząstek Bariery Magicznej': Pełnomocnik potrafi anulować Cząstki Bariery Magicznej, co widać gdy stworzył lukę w polu ochronnym Freed'a. *'Detonacja': gdy ciało Pełnomocnika uległo zniszczeniu, był w stanie wysadzić swoją głowę, tworząc wybuch który objął sporą część Katedry Kardii. *'Zwiększona Moc Magiczna': Pełnomocnik dysponuje mocą magiczną na tyle wysoką, by anulować fragment bariery Jutsu Shiki, oraz stworzyć 5 robotów zdolnych przytłoczyć sobą magów na tyle silnych jak Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser czy Elfman Strauss. Ciekawostki *Jego imię pochodzi od słów "warui hito", co znaczy po japońsku "zły człowiek". *Był pierwszym członkiem Tarczy Spriggana, który został pokonany w walce Jeden na Jeden. Walki *Gromowładni i Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki kontra Wall Eehto (Pełnomocnik) = PRZEGRANA *Laxus Dreyar kontra Wall Eehto - PRZEGRANA *Minerva Orland kontra Wall Eehto (Historia) = PRZEGRANA Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Członkowie Dwunastki Spriggana Kategoria:Postacie